Heal Touch
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Gokudera is sick because of a cold and has to stay home. Yamamoto is worried and goes to pay him a visit after school ends…Yama Goku SMUT!


Title: Heal Touch

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairings: Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato

Rating: MA

Warnings: Yaoi, SMUT, language, slight exhibitionist acts, molesting of a sick person, PWP (porn with – a little – plot)

Genre: General, school life, romance, adult

Disclaimer: D-don't…o-own…R-r-reborn…

Kaos: There I said it! So…um Reborn-san…can you please…remove that gun from the back of my head…?

Reborn: *shrugs then moves gun*

Kaos: *sighs* well there you have it peeps I. No. Own. Reborn or any other characters from the anime/manga…*whispers* not yet that is…

Reborn: *cocks gun*

Kaos: *babbles quickly* don't own! Not now not ever!

Summery: Gokudera is sick because of a cold and has to stay home. Yamamoto is worried and goes to pay him a visit after school ends…Yama+Goku=SMUT!

A/N: This was a dream…yeah I know I'm a pervert even when I sleep…it was more graphic in my dream so I cut it down a bit…I think oh well we all have a little pervy side so whatever! Hope ya'll like it though! I'm a major Reborn fan and I just love corrupting the characters! Especially Yamamoto and Gokudera! Muhahahahaha! *Eherm* lets go on with the fic. This is my first Reborn fanfic so be kind minna! And OMG it's my Bday today! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

A series of coughs rang out, echoing throughout the empty house. Gokudera sat up from his bed as another fit of coughs erupted from his mouth. It was Monday, the beginning of school. One should be cheery and well but not Gokudera. He was cranky as hell and sick! How he could catch a cold without knowing it was beyond him.

"I'm going to be late to meet the tenth!"

If only he could move his body like he did his mouth, maybe then he wouldn't be stuck on his bed. He cursed himself for being weak then took out his cell phone from under his pillow and dialed Tsuna's home number.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

*Ring*Ring*

"Ah I'll get it," Tsuna's voice echoed from the hall; he hurried to the phone on the small table. "M-moshi moshi S-sawada residence-"

"Tenth!"

"Huh Gokudera-kun?" he was puzzled why would Gokudera call when he could just come in? "You're here already? Why don't you come in? I'll be ready in a minute."

"….Tenth that is not why I called…" Gokudera continued.

Tsuna blinked, he was completely confused as to what Gokudera was saying. He sounded a little stuffy and he noticed that he was coughing a little too. _'Coughing?'_

"Are you sick Gokudera-kun?"

At that Gokudera blurted out:

"Sumimasen tenth! I caught a cold and since I don't want you to catch it I won't be able to pick you up today! I'm not fit to be your right hand man!"

Tsuna smiled at that, even though Gokudera was sick he still made an effort to look out for him. He really was a good friend – minus the times he was scary with the bombs – even though he was overprotective at times – well most times. Tsuna shook his head but then he realized that Gokudera couldn't see the gesture so he said:

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine by myself! You don't have to worry about me, just think about getting better, okay."

There was a pause for a while. Tsuna became nervous and was about to say something when Gokudera's voice rang over the phone.

"Hai tenth, I'll take care of myself and hopefully I'll get to great you tomorrow morning without worry!" his voice was cheery despite his current condition. "While I'm not there please stay out of trouble."

Tsuna chuckled at that. _'I better promise I will or I doubt Gokudera-kun will calm down and think about his recovery.'_

"Of course I'll make sure to stay out of trouble," he replied so he could make sure that Gokudera placed himself first. As that never seemed to be the silver haired boy's priority whenever he was – Tsuna – around. "I'll see you when you get better okay."

"Hai!"

The phone went silent and Tsuna hung up. His eyes lingered for a moment on the clock that hung on the wall in the hall. Both eyes widened when he took in the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gokudera sighed in relief as he hung up his cell phone. _'The tenth is a very forgiving boss,'_ he gushed with his right fist tightly clasp. He placed his phone back under his pillow and snuggled under the covers. _'This must be one of those twelve hour flues. I bet I'll be fully healed by the time I wake up,'_ and with that in mind he fell asleep snuggling into his pillows.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Tsuna ran as fast as he could to him homeroom class, he turned the corner and almost tripped when he heard a voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, no running in the halls," came Hibari Kyoya's voice.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. "H-hibari-san!"

Hibari's tonfas were no where to be seen and Tsuna hoped it would stay that way. He didn't want to deal with an agitated Hibari right about now. Hibari walked up to the trembling Vongola boss, secretly enjoying the way he squirmed in fear whenever he was around.

"You are late for class, hurry up," he said before walking down the hall to continue his rounds.

Tsuna sighed in relief when Hibari left. He was so happy he wouldn't be 'bitten to death' by the easily angered disciplinary committee president. With another sigh he continued on his way to class, this time walking briskly.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted as Tsuna entered the classroom. He looked around wanting to see his silver haired lover but was surprised when he saw that he wasn't there. "Huh, where's Gokudera?"

"Good morning Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted as he walked over to his seat. "Gokudera-kun is s–"

Before Tsuna could answer their teacher for the first class stepped in.

"Everyone, to your seats," he yelled. Yamamoto hurried to his. "Stand, bow."

Everyone did as they were told, then they were seated. He started going through the register, marking who was present. It was until he reached Gokudera's that he paused.

"Gokudera Hayato."

There was no answer.

"Is he skipping again?" the teacher sighed as he took out a detention slip to write up for his truant silver haired student.

Tsuna raised his hand.

"Yes, Sawada-kun."

"Um, Gokudera-kun is sick so he's not at school," Tsuna replied. "He called me this morning and told me."

The teacher considered this for a minute, and then placed the slip down. _'Gokudera was off the hook this time,'_ he thought as he continued marking the names of those who were present.

Tsuna gave a relieved sigh, glad that Gokudera wouldn't be getting a detention slip this time. While Yamamoto was worried, his Gokudera was sick and he wasn't with him to take care of him and make him feel better. _'I'll go see him after school,' _he thought with a nod.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Yamamoto managed to leave school early as he missed baseball practice. Tsuna and the others had clean up duty so he was by himself, not that he didn't mind it. He held the brown package in his hands tightly as he walked up the familiar steps that led to his lover's apartment.

He had stopped by a pharmacy on his way and bought a few pills that covered all types of flu and colds as well as other helpful medicinal items. It wasn't as if Gokudera wouldn't take anything himself, he wanted to make sure that he took the medicines he needed to get better.

Once he was before the door to Gokudera's apartment; he let himself in with the key Gokudera gave him a while back. He pushed the door open and with a whisper of 'sorry to intrude' he walked in and locked the door behind him. His instincts were to first seek out the silver haired boy and that was what he did. He maneuvered himself in the small apartment, walking directly to the bedroom door.

Quiet snores could be heard from outside the room door and Yamamoto quietly – as he could – opened the door. He smiled a bit at the sight presented to him. Gokudera was sleeping soundly under the covers. His breaths were shallow but had a hint of stuffiness to it that was probably caused by his cold.

Yamamoto walked over to the bed and placed the medicine he brought and placed it on the mahogany night table. He then reached out to touch Gokudera's forehead feeling the heated skin. _'He doesn't seem to be running a fever.'_ He removed his hand from Gokudera's forehead and touched his cheeks, rubbing in gentle circles. Gokudera purred.

"Ngh…Yama…moto…"

Yamamoto stilled when he heard his name being spilt from those sinful lips. But when he stopped, Gokudera made a whimpering sound so he continued to softly stroke his cheek. He could feel himself getting excited from the noises Gokudera was making. His other joined the first and he sat down on the bed, careful not to wake Gokudera.

The whimpers continued and soon they slowly morphed into sweet pants of need. Yamamoto had to hold his breath, his heart rate increased and his hands began to wonder aimlessly. The sheets were in the way and he slowly brought it down, only to groan at the naked patch of skin that he was presented with. Gokudera was lying in bed with only his green boxers on. That alone was a turn on and Yamamoto couldn't help the tightening in his pants.

His self-control snapped when he was presented with a half-naked and panting Gokudera. Hands started trailing all over his body, not even taking in the fact that Gokudera was asleep. He slowly traced the curves of his body then slowly latched on to his nipples, loving the way they hardened in his grasps. Gokudera squirmed and panted, moans poured from his plump pink lips in torrents. And Yamamoto couldn't get enough of it. He brought his head down licked a long trail up to Gokudera's nipples, taking the right one between his teeth and sucking on it hard.

A pleasure filled gasp passed Gokudera's lips at Yamamoto's attack. His body shivered and trembled as Yamamoto continued to nip and suck on his nipples. He stirred in his sleep tossing and turning as his body was racked with pleasure. With one last suck Yamamoto moved on to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first.

Yamamoto licked his lips when he saw the tent in Gokudera's boxers. He wanted nothing more than to suck on the hard appendage but he didn't want to risk waking Gokudera. Gokudera's nipples felt hot in his mouth and that made him eager to feel how hot it would be if he entered that tight hole. He stopped what he was doing and face-palmed.

"When did I become such a pervert?" he groaned.

At the sound of his voice Gokudera stirred once more. This time emerald eyes opened to glare at what interrupted his sleep. They widened when they met the chocolate brown of his lover's eyes. He blinked for a while in an attempt to figure out what was going on. When the eyes didn't disappear from his sight he reached out to touch his face.

"Yamamoto?" he asked groggily.

"Gokudera, do you feel any better?" Yamamoto asked worry was evident in his eyes.

Gokudera nodded but then he suddenly felt cold. He looked down and noticed that his bare chest was exposed, and in the bright afternoon light that streamed through his windows; he could see that his nipples looked awfully shimmery.

'_What the hell?'_ his gaze moved back to Yamamoto, his lips were slick with saliva. _'No fucking way!"_

"You big pervert!"

Yamamoto didn't get much of a warning before he was pushed roughly off the bed. He gave an unmanly yelp as he collided with the ground in a tangle of limbs. Gokudera used it as an opportunity to cover himself. He couldn't believe the pervert would molest him in his sleep. And here he thought he was having a really nice dream.

"What are you doing here baseball-baka?" he paused to cough.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto jumped up from his place on the ground and hurried over to his coughing lover. "Are you alright?"

"Of *cough* course I *cough* am." Gokudera wheezed out. The coughing died down a bit and he turned to glare at Yamamoto. "What did you think you were doing to my sleeping body, you perv?"

Yamamoto chuckled to himself in slight discomfiture. He never meant to get 'caught in the act' but it was just that he couldn't stop. Gokudera looked so cute he couldn't resist. His eyes trailed down to the bulge in his pants. Playing a bit with Gokudera had awakened his desire. _'Oh shoot, this is bad.'_

"You were too cute I couldn't resist," he gave a seductive smile. "Ne Gokudera, can we do it? I'm really hard now."

Gokudera was taken aback by his forwardness. "W-what? N-no."

Yamamoto loved the blush that stained Gokudera's cheeks. It made him look so beautiful the way it stood out on his pale cheeks. He wanted to kiss it, so he did.

"H-hey!" Gokudera was verbally protesting but his body was accepting of the gentle touch. "S-stop…"

"You don't really want that do you?" Yamamoto purred against his cheeks. "You want to do it with me right?"

Gokudera tried to stand his ground. There was no way he was giving in. No way, no way, no way!

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Ah Tsuna-san!" Haru waved to the young Vongola boss. She came to get Kyoko but she was glad that she managed to run into her crush Tsuna. "You're on clean up duty too?"

"Huh, Haru? Ah yeah," Tsuna answered as he placed the last chair on top the desk.

"Haru-chan you're here," Kyoko had just finished taking out the garbage and was back. "Tsuna-kun, thank you for helping me."

Tsuna blushed. "Ah it's nothing, Kyoko-chan."

"Well, Haru-chan lets go," Kyoko smiled. "Bianchi, Chrome-chan, Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan must be waiting for us by now."

"Hahi! That's true, we should hurry!" Haru yelled. "Good bye Tsuna-san."

"Bye Tsuna-kun," Kyoko waved as she and Haru left.

Tsuna waved then slumped on the desk. Yamamoto wasn't there as he disappeared after the bell rang and Gokudera-kun was sick. He didn't know that it would be so quiet without anyone around. _'At least I have some peace and quiet. I should enjoy it while it lasts.'_

"Stupid Tsuna."

Without warning Tsuna was thrown forward from a kick to the back of his head. He landed in a tangled heap by the door. His body ached from the sudden attack. He groaned as he tried to pull himself together. His attacker landed on his feet effortlessly.

"You should ne more worried about your subordinates," Reborn scolded, he reached up to his black hat to grab Leon who shape-shifted into his usual form: a small green hand gun. "Isn't one of them sick? You should show some concern."

"R-reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to pick himself off the ground. "I am concerned about Gokudera-kun!"

"Then go pay him a visit," Reborn pointed his gun forward. "Everyone is waiting foe you outside."

"Alright! Alright!" Tsuna didn't want to anger Reborn. "I'll go!"

Leon changed back to his original form.

"Let's go," Reborn jumped on top of Tsuna's back and walked out.

Tsuna groaned as he got up and followed Reborn outside the school. There he saw what Reborn meant by everybody. Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Ryohei and even Dino and Romario were there too.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru? I thought you two were going somewhere with Bianchi and Chrome," Tsuna asked.

"We were heading on our way to see Gokudera-kun as Bianchi wanted to visit him," Kyoko replied. "Reborn-chan told us that you were going too, so we were waiting on you."

"The octopus head must be so sick that he was unable to come to school. My special tonic will definitely make him feel better!" Ryohei chimed holding a clear bottle that held a strange colour liquid.

Tsuna took one look at the bottle in Ryohei's hands and shivered. _'I'm glad that I don't have to drink that.'_

"I'm sure Hayato would appreciate you all coming to see him," Bianchi said with a smile, her eyes trained on Reborn.

"I guess," Tsuna replied. "I wonder if Yamamoto would like to come too."

"Ah don't mind that Tsuna, I'm sure he's there already," Dino said with a chuckle. "They're really close after all."

Tsuna balanced. _'I don't think they are close at all.'_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gokudera couldn't believe that he gave in.

He gave another moan as Yamamoto pinched and pulled on his nipples. His boxers was hanging by his ankles leaving his erection standing tall and proud. Yamamoto wasted no time eating up the image of his lover's perfect pale body. He licked and sucked hard on his milky skin, traveling down until he reached his navel, where he dipped his tongue in and out briefly. Gokudera squirmed at the treatment and gave a loud throaty moan when Yamamoto took his cock into his mouth without warning.

"Ngh…ahh."

Yamamoto bobbed his head up and down the shaft sucking hard. He brought his head down taking him as far back into his throat as he could before letting his slip out of his mouth, only to repeat the process again. It was driving Gokudera crazy!

Juices dribbled from his tiny slit and Yamamoto licked it all. He then backed away a bit to take of his button up uniform shirt and marina, tossing them somewhere on the floor before he took Gokudera's cock into his mouth once more. He gave his a few more teasing sucks before he backed away completely.

"Can I continue?" he asked in a husky purr.

Gokudera gave a mucus filled snort. "Like you weren't doing what you like before."

Yamamoto chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

He brought three fingers to Gokudera's mouth indicating for him to suck on them, which his did. Yamamoto had to try and control his urge to yank his fingers out of Gokudera's mouth and to pound him into the bed, as the heat that surrounded his fingers attempted to drive him mad with want. Gokudera continued to suck Yamamoto's fingers, coating them with thick his saliva.

When Yamamoto deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out from Gokudera's luscious lips. His hand trailed down to Gokudera's sweet spot and he eased one finger in slowly. He began with slow and steady movements until Gokudera growled at him to hurry it up. Wanting to give his partner the utmost pleasure he complied with his request. He was about to put in another finger in when there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Gokudera growled in annoyance. "They'll go away. So continue."

"You got it," Yamamoto replied as he pushed in his second finger.

The knocking got louder but then it was followed by a muffled voice.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera bolted upright almost knocking Yamamoto from between his legs. _'Tenth?'_

"Oi Yamamoto stop, the tenth is outside," he groaned as he tried to get Yamamoto to take his fingers out from his private place.

"Tsuna eh? He'll leave just ignore it," Yamamoto protested as he continued to finger Gokudera's ass. He gave a pleased smile when Gokudera moaned out loud. Heh he'd found his sweet spot.

"No, let go!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto off and grabbed up the closest piece of clothing he could find, which happened to be Yamamoto's white button up shirt and his own boxers.

He slipped the boxers on as he walked, almost tripping over his own foot. He placed the shirt on afterwards, not bothering to button it up. It had the lingering scent of his lover but he tried his best to ignore that for now. As his boss was outside the door and he didn't want to make him wait any longer.

Yamamoto pouted as he watched his lover leave the bedroom. They were so close to making love but they were interrupted. A smile crossed his lips, maybe they weren't. He felt a little kinky as he watched Gokudera hurried toward the door to answer it. A little change in scenery wouldn't hurt anyone. He got up following Gokudera's retreating back.

By the time Gokudera was at the door he was out of breath. He didn't have time to properly groom his appearance so he figured he'd just hide certain parts of his body from view. The knocking continued and he finally grabbed the handle and opened the door a bit then poked his head out. There before him stood Tsuna and a whole bunch of people he didn't think should be there.

"Tenth?" he asked breathless.

Tsuna gave him a slight smile. "Ah Gokudera-kun, sorry were you sleeping?"

Gokudera was speechless at the congregation outside his door. The tenth, his sister, the turf head, the turf head's sister, the turf head sister's friend, the stupid cow, the stupid cow's friend, the Kokuyo girl, the ranking boy, even the clumsy Cavallone boss and his subordinate was there. Let's not forget Reborn-san.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time," Tsuna continued. "We were worried about you so we came to see if you were alright. That's ok right?"

"Oh course it is okay," Gokudera gave Tsuna one of his rare smiles. "I'm so glad you came here to see me tenth!"

While Gokudera was busy talking to Tsuna outside, Yamamoto came up behind him. He loved the way Gokudera had his ass poked out right before him. It made him feel oh so excited and eager for a rump. He let his hands roam over Gokudera's ass before he gave it a firm squeeze.

"Um tenth do you want to co-ahhhh!" Gokudera gave a loud squeal when he felt the hand on his ass. He turned to glare at Yamamoto but he just gave him a smile and continued his actions. "Oi, stop it!" he whispered harshly to him.

"No," Yamamoto chuckled. "I would pay attention to the people outside, if I were you."

Gokudera growled in annoyance and he wanted to kick the guy who was fondling his ass but Tsuna's voice called to him.

"Gokudera-kun are you alright?" Tsuna was worried. "Are sure you should be up?"

"Ah…I'm fine…" Gokudera panted, oh god he wanted to moan but he couldn't. He wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the tenth and all those people gathered there and he would not give Yamamoto the satisfaction of making him moan. _'Damn, I have to get the tenth to leave…'_ "Um…tenth…I ah…need to…aah–" he clamped his mouth shut to stop the moan from coming out. Yamamoto had inserted two fingers and was proceeding to finger his ass ruthlessly, hitting his prostate repeatedly. _'Damn bastard!'_

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera could barely bring himself to keep his eyes on the worried faces of those before him. Though Dino looked smug as if he knew the reason for Gokudera's flustered state. Tsuna walked forward to touch Gokudera's sweaty face, as it was the only thing that was visible.

"You're burning up," he murmured. "Should we come in?"

"No!" Gokudera screamed. He cursed himself for yelling at the tenth but it wasn't his fault, Yamamoto had just entered him. "Um…I ah mean…ngh I will…haa go to…sleep…so ahh it's…okay."

"Are you sure Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "You seem out of it."

"I'm…ngh…fine…" Gokudera whispered; he didn't trust his voice. "I'll…call…you later…"

Tsuna was going to protest again but Reborn interrupted.

"A sick person needs their rest," he said in a sly tone. "We'll visit again when he wakes."

"I guess…" Tsuna gave in, though he still suspected something was going on. "Well ah, we'll come again later."

'_I'm sure that baseball-baka will no doubt let me come, again and again,' _Gokudera could help but thought.

Tsuna and the others left, but Dino and Reborn gave him a knowing smirk.

"Try not to overwork the sick boy now," Dino said to no one in particular as he left.

Gokudera slammed the door shut; a dark blush stained his cheeks. _'Shit that clumsy bronco and Reborn-san knows!'_ he didn't get time to ponder on that more as Yamamoto pounded into his body. With the door now closed he rested his hands on the closed surface, moaning and purring at Yamamoto pounded him into the door.

Yamamoto grunted at the tight hot space that surrounded his member. It felt heavenly, even more than he imagined. He continued to thrust into Gokudera's body, purring in appreciation when Gokudera clamped down on his cock. His hands trailed down to Gokudera's neglected member and he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh…ngh…I'm…going to ahhh," Gokudera panted as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach.

"Me too," Yamamoto managed to say as his thrusts became more frantic and rushed.

With a scream Gokudera came, spraying his seeds on his door. He felt the pleasure, uncoiled and release. Yamamoto came soon after him. He shut his eyes tight as he rode out the last waves of pleasure. Quiet panting echoed in the room and Yamamoto collapsed on Gokudera a bit worn out.

"Oi, get off me," Gokudera panted as he pushed Yamamoto back. He was squished to the door and he could feel his sticky come on his belly. "I can't believe you did that you baseball-baka!"

Yamamoto chuckled a little before he eased off Gokudera, sliding his limp member out in the process. He then grabbed Gokudera's hand and led him towards the bathroom.

"How about we clean up?" he gave one of his carefree smiles. "I wonder if I'll catch a cold too."

Gokudera snorted and allowed Yamamoto to pull him along. "Idiots don't get sick."

Yamamoto just laughed.

But contrary to what Gokudera said, Yamamoto caught a cold that caused him to miss two days of school.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Owari (_ _)

A/N: So…well *cough* that was well wow…talk about a major perv! I mean seriously, Yamamoto wasn't the happy go lucky baseball-baka I remember…heh but people change ne? Oh well I hope you all enjoy this bit of perverseness and stuff!

…I'm sad…why you may ask? Because I just read KHR manga chapter 293 – 295 and almost died! *spoiler rants* Stupid baka Mizuno how _**dare**_you do that to Gok-kun's Yama-tan! If Yama-tan really won't be able to walk again, I'll make sure Gok-kun torture you oh so slowly and painfully! *goes on a 'I-hate-Mizuno' rant spree*

Ah don't forget to review, hopefully that will raise my spirits…poor Yama-tan *sniffs* Gok-kun must be worst off than me…

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
